villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terrible Trio
Terrible Trio is teams supervillans from DC comic. Three brilliant criminal inventors who are known as the Fox, the Shark and the Vulture. They use their scientific gadgets to commit extraordinary crimes. Biography Each member of the Terrible Trio concentrates his inventions for a particular battleground. Fox leader of the group and who specializes in inventions for committing crimes on land, t Shark is muscle in the group and himself to committing crimes at sea or underwater and Vultue concentrates on advanced aircraft for committing crimes in the sky. The Trio do not wear costumes except for head masks resembling the animals for which they are named. The Terrible Trio are based in Gotham city and have often been faced by Batman and Robinu. They first came to Batman's attention when they successfully robbed a cruise ship and a Gotham City Bank . The Vulture then robbed a plane while it was in mid-air. Batman and Robin then clashed with the Trio, who escaped, but without the loot from the Vulture's robbery. The Trio had committed a crime on sea, land and air, and Batman deduced that they would continue in that sequence. He and Robin hid aboard the SS Cairo, which was transporting valuable Egyptian artifacts. As Batman had hoped, the Trio looted the ship and brought the Mummy cases to their hideout. Batman and Robin caught the Trio by surprise and apprehended the three villains. The Terrible Trio then escaped from prison and turned to smuggling. They smuggled diamonds using homing pigeons and plates for counterfeit money using dolphins (a sea crime). Believing the Trio would next transport fugitives from the law out of Gotham City as their land based smuggling operation, Batman contacted the Trio in the guise of an escaped convict. Once at the Trio's lair, Batman summoned Robin and they fought the inventors, but this time it was the Trio who captured the crime fighters. Batwoman helped the Caped Crusaders escape the death traps that the Trio had left them in and they once again pursued and captured the villains.v In Other Media Television Batman: The Animated Series * The terrible Trio apper in Batman: The Animated Series, they are bored, rich men versions of Warren Lawford , Armand Lydecker , and Gunther Hardwick . Each of them inherited family fortunes: Lawford gets his from oil, Lydecker's father owned an aerodynamics firm, and Hardwick's father was a shipping magnate. The three turn to crime out of boredom, assuming the identities of Fox, Vulture, and Shark, reflecting the elements that gave them their fortunes. Managing to outwit the Batman and Robin in their first two encounters, they are ultimately defeated and jailed after the trio tries to kill Warren's girlfriend Rebecca Fallbrook who has discovered their identities after they injure her father Sheldon during a robbery of his house. Warren believes he will only get off with a light sentence, but is sentenced to serve his long sentence at Stonegate Penitentiary, most likely for the attempted murders towards the Fallbrooks. In the last scene, Warren is ushered into his cell at Stonegate. He takes in the cockroach-infested sink and his leering, hulking cellmate. Warren backs away in terror only to bump into the bars, which have slammed shut behind him. The Batman The Terrible Trio appear in The Batman. The Terrible Trio are university students and social outcasts named David, Justin, and Amber. Instead of costumes, they mutated by using formulas stolen from Dr. Kirk Langstrom's computer. David—the brains and de facto leader of their group—remade the forumla and put it into dissolving patches. After applying one each, David became a therianthropic Fox, Justin became a therianthropic Shark (resembling a hammerhead shark), and Amber became a therianthropic Vulture. Batman: The Brave and the Bold The Terrible Trio appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Return of the Fearsome Fangs" with Fox voiced by Phil Morris, Vulture voiced by Edoardo Ballerini, and Shark having no dialogue. This version of the Terrible Trio are bored millionaires who become martial artists wearing masks of their totem animals. They studied at the Wudang Temple alongside Batman and Bronze Tiger. As members of the Shadow Clan, they plan to steal the Wudang Totem from the temple, first killing off the last line of defense: Master Wong Fei. Batman and Bronze Tiger end up battling them to protect the Wudang Temple. When the Terrible Trio obtains the Wudang Totem, they turn into monstrous versions of the animals they represent. Attempting to take over Hong Kong, they are stopped by Batman and Bronze Tiger who use the Wudang Totem's powers to likewise become monstrous versions of their own totem animals. Gallery Terrible_Trio_002.jpg Terrible_Trio_003.jpg Terrible_Trio_004.jpg Terrible_Trio_005.jpg Terrible_Trio_006.jpg Terrible_Trio_007.png Doctor_Mid-Nite_Pieter_Cross_0006.jpg Terrible_Trio_II_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg Batgirl_Vol_5_34_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_5_35_Textless.jpg Batgirl_Vol_5_36_Textless.jpg.png Terrible_Trio_DCAU_0001.jpg Terrible_Trio_(The_Batman).JPG.jpg Terrible_Trio_BTBATB_001.jpg Terrible_Trio_BTBATB_002.jpg Terrible_Trio_BTBATB_003.jpg Terrible_Trio_BTBATB_004.jpg Category:DC Villains